La randonnée
by Hermystic
Summary: Une randonnée. Un quiproquo. Une réconciliation. Slash Johnlock


Salut tout le monde !

Je vous présente mon premier one-shot dans ce fandom !

**Disclamer:** Rien n'est à moi ! Sherlock Holmes & ses compagnons appartiennent à Sir Conan Doyle et la série appartient à la BBC.

**Pairing:** John/Sherlock et un fond de Mycroft/Lestrade

**Rating:** M et ce n'est pas pour rien ! Homophobes s'abstenir, cet OS contient une relation entre hommes.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

John soufflait bruyamment sur le petit sentier qui passait dans les bois. Chargé d'un sac à dos, il avait courbé son dos pour en supporter le poids.

Derrière lui, Sherlock marchait tranquillement les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il marchait dans les pas de John qui retenait les branches d'arbres et de ronces qui pendaient afin de le laisser passer.

Il marchait droit devant alors que Sherlock restait parfois en arrière afin de s'arrêter pour observer une plante ou une trace qui l'intriguait. John soufflait découragé se disant qu'ils ne seraient pas arrivés à la tombée de la nuit si son ami s'arrêtait toutes les cinq minutes.

« SHERLOCK ! Cria John à bout de nerfs. »

Restant calme, Sherlock avança vers son comparse lui indiquant d'avancer.

_Mais … mais … c'est l'hôpital qui s'fout de la charité là ! _ Pensa John de plus en plus agacé d'être ignoré.

« Oui John ? Dit Sherlock calmement,

- Je .. Je … Oh et puis zut ! Fit John. »

Il avança aussi que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Bien mal lui en prit. Il glissa sur une branche recouverte de boue se retrouvant les quatre fers en l'air avec les bras au milieu des ronces.

Il tenta de sortir de ce guêpier mais ne fit qu'empirer la situation. Ce fut grâce à la petite paire de ciseaux de Sherlock qu'il put se dégager. Il regretta de ne pas avoir mis une chemise à manches longues plutôt qu'une chemise à manches courtes. Ses bras se retrouvaient éraflés par les épines de ronces.

Sans un regard ni un remerciement pour le grand dadais derrière lui, il reprit la marche d'une démarche raide seul signe extérieur de son agacement.

Peiné, bien qu'il n'en montra rien, Sherlock le suivit en songeant que rien n'avait changé depuis qu'ils avaient commencé _ça. _Leurs rapports étaient en tout point identiques qu'aux débuts de leur cohabitation.

Sherlock s'était une nouvelle fois arrêtée sous le coup d'une idée. Il était sur que cela plairait à John. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs arrêté et le regardait les sourcils froncés en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien traverser son esprit pour qu'il passe de la peine à la satisfaction d'une affaire résolue.

Son cœur se glaça en songeant qu'il voulait peut-être … _Non impossible. Pas lui. Mais … tout est possible avec lui … Par pitié faites que cela ne soit pas ça … _

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya d'un geste rageur qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Sherlock. Il n'eut guère le temps de s'en occuper car ils arrivaient sur la route qui devaient les mener sur le sentier longeant la mer.

xxx

Ce fut en silence que la route se fit. Frustré, Sherlock avança à grandes enjambées dépassant John. Le grand brun se retourna brusquement vers John qui se cogna contre le torse de son compagnon.

Surpris, John tenta de reculer mais Sherlock le retint en l'entourant de ses bras. Bloqué, John se résigna et se transforma en pantin entre les bras longilignes.

« John ! Gronda Sherlock, Arrête cette attitude puérile ! »

Le petit blond eut un sourire désabusé en songeant que c'est Sherlock qui adopte cette attitude quand il est agacé ou qu'il s'ennuie. _Son influence a décidément plus d'impact sur moi_.

Tremblant, John ne sut que dire en guise de réponse. Un bruit les détacha de cette brève étreinte. Un tracteur roulait dans leur direction et prenait toute la place. Les deux hommes durent se mettre au fond du fossé qui bordait la route.

Ils reprirent leur progression, sillonnant entre les maisons du coin jusqu'à déboucher sur le sentier longeant la Manche.

John s'arrêta brusquement subjugué par le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. A côté de lui, Sherlock eut un petit sourire en coin en le voyant ainsi.

A cet instant, un éclat de soleil attira l'attention de Sherlock qui scruta la mer en contre-bas. Un petit bateau retint son attention. Plissant les yeux, il récupéra la petite paire de jumelles qui traînait dans une des multiples poches de sa veste.

Il regarda le bateau et ce qu'il vit ne le surprit guère. Marmonnant dans sa barbe, il délaissa ses jumelles quand il entendit un craquement des plus suspects venant de la position de John.

xxx

John avait en effet posé le pied sur un rocher qui n'était visiblement pas très stable aux yeux de Sherlock mais amplement suffisant à John qui voulait profiter du superbe point de vue. Ignorant tout ce qu'il se passait sous son pied, John fut d'autant plus surpris de voir Sherlock le tirer en arrière alors que le rocher se détachait pour aller rouler dans les fougère qui bordaient la falaise.

John s'accrocha comme il put afin de ne pas tomber et de ne pas se rendre ridicule. Les mêmes bras qui l'avaient retenu plus tôt le maintenait une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, il ne tenta pas de se dégager. Il profita même de cette étreinte pour se reposer une dernière fois entre ces bras … du moins selon lui.

Sherlock les fit reculer vers une petite étendue d'herbe parfaite pour se reposer et profiter du soleil qui brillait sur toute la région depuis quelques jours. Il retira le lourd sac à dos et le posa à côté d'eux avant de caler entre ses bras et surtout du mieux qu'il put un John tremblotant.

Le silence régna en maître pendant quelques instants. John sentit les lèvres de Sherlock embrasser ses cheveux. Surpris d'une telle initiative, il voulut se redresser mais Sherlock le tenait fermement.

« Sherlock ? Tenta tout de même John,

- Chhhht, fit Sherlock. »

Sherlock continua sa course en titillant le lobe d'oreille avant de descendre plus bas dans une zone qu'il savait sensible chez lui. Il espérait ne pas se tromper … Bientôt de petits hoquets se firent entendre tirant un sourire de satisfaction au très célèbre détective consultant.

Gardant toujours John entre ses bras, il passa au-dessus de l'ancien militaire. Celui-ci avait une respiration saccadée et malgré son air perdu, il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à ces petits attouchements.

Une bosse se forma bientôt au niveau de leurs entre-jambes. John se tortilla tant bien que mal entre les bras de Sherlock pour se dégager un peu.

« Sher … Sherlock ! Pas … ici, dit-il la voix éraillée. »

Cette mince tentative n'arrêta nullement Sherlock qui se frotta contre son compagnon. John lui était de plus en plus stupéfait. Intérieurement il se demandait ce qui l'avait motivé à être aussi entreprenant ce jour là en particulier. Sans doute voulait-il lui donner un dernier présent en guise d'adieu. Cette même pensée le fit gémir non pas de plaisir mais de douleur.

Une paire de lèvres fines alla se poser sur ses semblables étouffant les gémissements qui en sortaient. Une main se glissa entre leurs deux corps. Et ce n'était pas celle de John qui étaient agrippées au dos de Sherlock. Cette main baladeuse alla frôler la bosse contenue dans le pantalon de John qui tendit son bassin en avant pour accentuer ce contact ô combien délicieux.

Sherlock tira doucement la fermeture du pantalon et en écarta les pans pour pouvoir enfin accéder à ce qui l'intéressait vraiment. Concentré sur sa tâche, il continua son massage sur le sexe de son compagnon. John émit une série de borborygmes sans queue ni tête. A cet instant, il avait tout oublié sauf cette main sur son sexe.

Ce fut quand il sentit un courant d'air frais sur son sexe qu'il rouvrit les yeux. Il regarda Sherlock qui regarda avec appréhension ce sexe qui pointait vers lui.

Fidèle à ses résolutions, il se pencha vers celui-ci. John comprenant ce que Sherlock allait faire tenta de le retenir par un malheureux « Sherlock … Non … Ne te … Force pas... ». Malgré ces bonnes paroles, John était excité par ce qui allait forcément se produire.

Sherlock le regarda surpris par ces gonflements intempestifs. John lui fit une petite moue montrant par là qu'il n'y était absolument pour rien. Après tout, la situation était plus qu'alléchante : John était à demi allongé les joues rougies et la respiration haletante avec Sherlock entre ses jambes penché vers ce membre dressé pour lui.

Avec un petit sourire en coin, il taquina la tête avant de passer des petits coups de langues sur la peau tendue. Voyant une veine violette, il la traça avec sa langue songeant qu'il faisait exactement la même chose que John. Rassuré, il continua jusqu'aux bourses tendues qu'il lécha consciencieusement. Il fit le chemin en sens inverse avant de prendre en bouche ce membre qui pointait pour lui et lui seul.

John souleva son bassin pour le faire bouger. Sherlock refusa d'écouter ce que lui disait John et suivit son propre rythme. Après tout ce n'était que justice !

Sherlock s'amusa pendant longtemps du moins c'est ce que pensait John. Un léger raclement de dents sur la peau tendue le fit jouir.

Essoufflé, John voulut s'excuser mais Sherlock remonta vers lui et l'embrassa partageant avec lui le fruit de son plaisir. Le boxer et le pantalon furent remontés alors que John commençait à dodeliner de la tête.

Sherlock secoua la tête amusé par son attitude. Alors qu'il s'allongea aux côtés de son compagnon, il songea qu'au moins ils pourraient avoir une conversation plus sérieuse à leur retour à Baker Street... Sans qu'ils ne soient suivis par des petits curieux … Cette idée le fit frémir alors que John se blottissait contre lui.

xxx

_Sur le bateau …_

« Il nous a vu c'est sur, dit un homme aux cheveux cendrés,

Tant pis, dit son compagnon avec son habituel air hautain,

Peut-être que nous pouvons faire la même chose qu'ils font là-haut tu ne crois pas ? Fit l'autre avec un air des plus suggestifs. »

Un bruit de déglutition et un regard fiévreux furent la seule réponse attendue … La suite fut un peu confuse dans leur esprit bien que le coup de soleil attrapé leur rappela crûment leur totale nudité ce jour là.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous aura plu ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser un p'tit commentaire cela fait toujours plaisir ;)


End file.
